Holiday Games and Winter Kisses
by ThatTallFangirl
Summary: (Chelsea and Sumo oneshot! Teenage AU) It's been a while since Chelsea and Sumo reconnected, Alison makes the both of them compete against a game, will they feel "awkward" around each other? Will they mention the kiss in the Guyscraper? First Clarence fanfic, Merry Christmas everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I wrote this one-shot because I ship this couple so hard! This takes place during Christmas time, everyone's in high school. This is in Chelsea's POV. So enjoy! **

(Chelsea's POV)

As I got ready for Alison's Christmas party, I asked her, "Hey, who's coming tonight?" Alison looked at me, while setting up the decorations. "You know, Kimby, Malessica, Breehn, Courtlin, Ashley, Clarence, Jeff, _Sumo-" "_Wait, you mean Sumo, the one I kissed in 4th grade in front of the guys?" Alison made a face at me. "Yeah, I remember that, I laughed at you for a month. Hey will you get me the tape?"

"Sure. I think I'll just avoid him for the night." I haven't really talked to Sumo since middle school, and in high school, we don't have classes together, so what was the point? The fact that **_he_** was coming to the party made me think that everything would go wrong.

Alison grabbed the scissors. "It's not like he'll show up and spend the whole party with you. Anyways, you gotta get him off your mind..." Then she gave me a suspicious look. "...you don't have feelings for him do you? Don't lie to me now." "No Alison, I don't have feelings for him and he doesn't have feelings for me." "Yeah. Okay" Alison winked.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Guests started to arrive and I got nervous every time the doorbell rang and as the co-host, I had to be there with the host and check off the guests. Later, we played Christmas-themed games like Snowball Fight and Put the Red Nose on Rudolph. Then, Alison announced the next game. "Okay guys! We're going to play 'Finish The Christmas Song!' Boys versus girls style. Let's bring Chelsea and _Sumo t_o the front."

My stomach dropped and we stared at each other awkwardly. We both got up and looked at each other. "Hey." He waved. His hair wasn't the same as what it used to be. I kind of like to think of it as what a military cadet's hairdo looks like. **_Ugh! Chelsea! Why are you looking at his hair! You have to beat him!_**

"Hi." I said awkwardly. Alison gave us two microphones. "Okay you two, first you're going to hear the song and then I will stop it. Then you guys have to say the next line. Sounds good?" Alison looked at us. While she explained the rules, I gave her a you're-so-getting-it face. She played "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey. Then the lyrics rolled in.

_And everyone is singing, _

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing -_

"SANTA WON'T YOU BRING ME THE ONE I REALLY NEED!" We said in unison. Everyone made a face. "Okay... we have a tie!" After nine more rounds, Alison looked at the time. "Sorry guys, it's still a tie! Now, time for the next game." I went to the punch table and got myself a drink of water. Then Sumo approached me.

"Hey Chelsea, I just wanted to say that I had fun, even though it was awkward." He said, looking down on the floor. "Oh. I had fun too, Sumo. It was awkward but we still had fun." We laughed and then one of Sumo's best friends, Clarence approached us. I saw Alison whisper to him, so I got very suspicious. Then Clarence did the unthinkable. "Oh my gosh, Sumo! Is that mistletoe between you and Chelsea?" He smiled.

"What? No! You just put that between us!" Sumo stated. "Oh I didn't want to tell you this, but Alison made me do this." Clarence whispered in my ear. _Darn it, Alison! _Soon everyone looked at us and were expecting us to kiss. We stared at each other. "Umm... I have to go." We both said at the same time.

I grabbed my jacket and hat and went outside. 'Chels, where are you going?" Alison asked. "I...I just need to take a walk." I told her, going for the door. I go to the bench on the outside deck and then Sumo appeared. _Speak of the devil. _"Did you use the same excuse too?" I asked him. "No, I just told Clarence and Jeff that I had to smoke." I looked at him. "Do you smoke?" I asked him. "Of course not! But they bought it."

"Look Sumo, the reason I didn't want to kiss you was because of what happened in the 'Guyscraper.' I mean, it was totally awkward." I told him. "Chels," I look at him, "if you want me to call you that. After that kiss, I started to have feelings for you, but never got to say them. Then high school came around and most of us lost touch." I smile. "Wow Sumo, you're so deep."

As we started talking, it started to snow, "Wow Chelsea, the snow is getting into that big hair of yours." I laugh. "I wouldn't talk, Mr. Frosty Tips." I said plucking his hair. 'Ow!" he laughed. "Chels, you know what I always wanted for Christmas, other than a pet snake?""What?" I asked. "A girl who could kiss me throughout the winter- and throughout the year."

He was flirting, wasn't it obvious? I never saw this side of Sumo, this wasn't the Sumo who would eat all of the french fries or was the life of the party. It was different. I leaned in and we kissed passionately under the snow. "Merry Christmas, Sumo." I smiled and walked away.

**(No One's POV)**

Chelsea went back inside and waved to Sumo from the window. As he started to follow her, someone appeared from the back of the bench. "MY CHRISTMAS WISH CAME TRUE!" Sumo remembered **that voice**. "Clarence! How long were you behind us and how much did you hear?" Sumo was startled. "I wasn't there for that long, oh, and shame on you for lying to Jeff and I! That wasn't cool." "What was your Christmas wish?" Sumo asked as they went inside, "Oh! I remembered that moment in the Guyscraper and I wished for you and Chelsea to fall in love again, and kiss. So does that mean you guys will get married too?" Clarence said, looking all wide eyed.

"I wouldn't bank on that, Clarence. We're only 16." Sumo looked at him. "But seriously, that was the best Christmas Party ever." Sumo added.

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry if some of them were OOC. But Clarence at the ending though. XD! Please share, read, and review! Happy Holidays everyone! And a Happy New Year! X.O.- T.T.F 3**


	2. SPECIAL ANNOUCEMENT!

_Hey guys! Since "Holiday Games and Winter Kisses" has gotten some good reviews so far... I've decided to make a sequel! (And it will be longer I swear!) This will be the aftermath of Alison's Christmas party and the big moment. So, here in bullets, are some questions that will be answered in this story:_

**_*Will Clarence tell Jeff about what he saw?_**

**_*Will Chelsea tell Alison about her and Sumo?_**

**_*Will Jeff get over the fact that he wasn't the first one in the group to get a girlfriend?_**

**_*Will Chelsea and Sumo officially become girlfriend and boyfriend? (Tee hee...)_**

**_*Will I ever stop shipping this glorious couple?!_**

**_*Will there be a love triangle? (PM or comment your decision... :D)_**

**_*What happens when someone comes back for one of our fan favorites?_**

**_*Will Jeff ever find love?_**

**_*Will Clarence get a girl, or will he is so called "friend" get her?_**

_So I basically gave you some what of what's in store for the story! You probably don't wannna miss it! (Clarence reference!) Once again, High School AU, might be humorous, might be dramatic, WHO KNOWS? Coming soon :D_

**Once again, thank you so much for those who reviewed, I love you guys! So hope you guys are ready for this! Happy Holidays, Love Ya! XO- T.T.F 3**


End file.
